


How Ranboo (Po)LOST everything, except his life

by justpressX



Series: The Ghosts Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, It probably sucks, Oh NOW they care about death, Polus (Among Us), Yes people die, actually it's a prequel, earthquake go brr, i hesitate to call this angst, sorry I'm terrible at writing sad stuff, the title is horrible but there aren't any good Polus jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX
Summary: Ranboo, newest recruit for the Dream Team, is on Polus. The good news? He at least has his memory book, and Dream is a great leader. The bad news? Someone just sabotaged their lifeline.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Ghosts Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	How Ranboo (Po)LOST everything, except his life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, it's not beta read

It started, as Dream remembered vividly, when the seismic stabilisers, the core of their safety, the very thing keeping the ground under their feet on their high stakes mission, were sabotaged. They had to have been sabotaged, because their tech support, Antfrost, had meticulously checked and double-checked them after each meeting. And then he had died.

"Guys! GUYS!" Dream had to yell to be heard. The other members exchanged frantic whispers, pointing fingers and accusing others, even though the meeting was supposed to have ended already. 

The votes had tied; Dream, Velvet, and Ranboo against Bad, Sapnap, and George. And Dream wasn't even that confident in his choice.

"Let Dream talk, please." Velvet shushed everyone tiredly, speaking up for the first time in the twenty minutes after Ant was found dead. The seat next to him was conspicuously empty, a carefully folded spacesuit placed on it. He swiped away a tear, glaring at all of them.

"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, GODDAMNIT!" Dream screamed, jumping to his feet. "I don't want to die either," His voice trembled, and George, at his side, put a hand on his elbow, pulling him back into his seat. 

"This isn't going to be easy." Velvet added, not looking any of them in the eye. "We have to work together."

The room quietened, everyone turning to their leader. Dream felt a sense of pride that they trusted him, even when their lives were at such stakes. 

"We are going to call another meeting." Dream tried to sound confident. "George and Sapnap, you're in charge of the stabilisers. Velvet, you're the only one who's good at fixing the comms, so you're going there."

What else? Dream glanced at the other members, fear painted all over their faces.

"Bad, go lights. Ranboo, stay right here, and don't you dare die. We're not letting the killers cause any chaos." He finished.

In all honesty, he could've picked anyone to go lights – himself, Bad, or Ranboo. But something stopped him. Dream knew it was irrational, but he desperately wanted Ranboo to stay alive; the young recruit was so new to it all, and had his whole, bright life before him. 

Belatedly, Dream wondered if he should have trusted Bad. Maybe he should've sent Ranboo with him.

But the sigh of utter and complete relief Ranboo exhaled meant his choice was made. Not wanting to give the killer even a second's headstart, he ushered the four of them out, sinking into his seat to watch George and Sapnap hurry in the swirling snow, their footsteps separating as they passed the isolated storage room.

Ranboo held his head in his hands. "It's all my fault." he sighed heavily. Dream was about to protest when he continued, "I left Ant in Comms. I fixed the WiFi like you asked me to, and I was too impatient to wait for him to finish uploading the data– you told us to stick with each other. I'm so sorry–"

Dream could tell that the guilt was drowning him. Awkwardly, he patted him on the back, biting his lip.

"It's not your fault," he mumbled. "I saw Ant by vitals just two minutes before they found him. I didn't even speak to him; I just left." 

Ranboo looked up at that, taking a deep breath. "I should've stuck with him! He was my mentor–!"

He stopped as the ground began to shake. A chair tipped over, crashing onto the ground. With an insistent whine, the alarms, located in every room, blared, lighting the place a bright red. 

Dream stumbled as a particularly forceful tremor shook the office building. The glass panel at the back of the room gave a terrifying crack, lines spiderwebbing across the once-pristine surface.

Ranboo clutched tightly onto him, eyes wide with horror. "The stabilisers–"

"George and Sapnap got it under control," Dream forced out, tumbling into the wall. He kept his voice confident and assured, desperately wanting to believe that. 

Ranboo swallowed nervously and nodded. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

"It'll be okay," Dream echoed, wishing with all his might that it was true. Wishing that George and Sapnap could do this, that they would fix it, that it'd all be alright. They were experienced; they had followed him on every mission he'd had. They could do this.

The whole world was quaking with a fury, the air thundering with the crash and bangs as the buildings, having withstood years of expeditions, collapsed into nothing but rubble.

George and Sapnap could do this. What was taking them so long? Dream had no doubt that they would fix it in time. Scrambling to the table, he hovered his hand over the button.

Yet, through the chaos, twin cries of alarm pierced the air. One of them choked into silence, the other one cutting off abruptly not long after.

A stabbing pain hit him, the force of it stronger than any earthquake. 

_"George!"_

He didn't even realise he had said it until Ranboo turned to him, puzzled. When had he fallen to the floor?

The pain enveloped him, ripping his cells apart until he could barely breathe, let alone explain to Ranboo that _George is hurt and something is terribly, terribly wrong._

The cries had stopped, leaving the world sounding a lot quieter. Something heavy hit the ground outside with a thud. The howling wind threw sheets of hail and snow at the glass, the cracks deepening and spreading with each hit.

Dream watched the window before him shatter and made a choice. Wrapping his arms around Ranboo, he sprinted unsteadily towards it, crashing through it and rolling into the snow-covered ground. The impact felt like his arm was being torn off. Was he the one screaming?

Panting, he crawled to his feet, dragging Ranboo up as well. He had to lean against the storage wall to stay upright. Already, his legs were becoming numb; his heartbeat had begun to slow. _George._

Where was he? Was he even alive?

The pain was lessening already. Dream tried to stand, wobbling as his legs gave way under him. He clutched at the wall, fighting to stay standing.

Ranboo was shaking him, concern all over his face. Dream smiled weakly, trying to reassure him. 

He'd be okay soon.

Dream grasped at Ranboo's arm, stumbling into the storage room with his support. Ranboo followed silently. Dream fell to the ground as he reached the back of the room, a choked gasp escaping his lips. But he had made it.

There was fuel in the room, enough to power a small spaceship out. Enough for one of them.

Living wasn't an option for him anymore, that Dream knew. He had known that since the day he made that deal; save George, but connect their lives. Their souls would be forever entwined, a pale imitation of the so-called soulmates.

Ranboo would live. He had to. Dream had never been more determined or more sure of something in his life. 

Ranboo was full-on screaming his name now, but Dream couldn't hear him clearly. His words had a strange, underwater quality to them, muffled and distorted. 

With a trembling finger, he gestured to the can of fuel and cloth-covered emergency spaceship, immediately cutting Ranboo off. Ranboo seemed to understand immediately, but dropped to his knees by Dream's side. 

The room shuddered, the faint sounds of destruction in the wake of the tremors, which were getting more and more violent.

Ranboo shook his head fiercely. "You're my leader, I– I can't leave you here!" His voice trembled, the brave facade he'd put on when he had arrived crumbling into dust.

With as much strength as he could muster, Dream rolled his eyes. He pointed insistently at the spaceship. "Go," he croaked. 

Ranboo gave him a pained look. The door splintered, folding in half. Outside, roaring wind and snow hid almost everything from view, but Dream didn't miss the lifeless form of Velvet, lying outside communications like he had instructed him to. 

He was dead now. Dream felt like such a useless leader. Ranboo inhaled sharply, having noticed as well.

His vision was fuzzy, but when he looked to his side, Ranboo stood out clearly. Tears were rolling down his face, shining in the scattered light. He refused to budge, kneeling by Dream's side even as the roof creaked dangerously. 

"I can't leave you like I left Ant." His voice was firm and unwavering, even as tears stained his cheeks. "I can't."

Dream pushed himself to a sitting position, breath coming in gasps. His heart fluttered weakly, his fingers bone-white as he lifted an arm to uselessly nudge him away. "You must," His voice was barely a whisper.

The roof split in half, chunks of concrete and flakes of paint raining upon them. Eyes widening, Ranboo barely hesitated before moving. Dream screwed his eyes shut, trying to stand, to do something, anything.

Concrete thudded into the ground, carving deep holes in the wooden floor. Dream pushed himself up. Ranboo slumped to the floor next to him, blood splattered on his right shoulder. 

He had tried to shield him. Dream felt himself nearly collapse onto the floor. 

No. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. 

He pulled Ranboo into his arms, fumbling to feel for a pulse. "No, no, no…"

He was still alive – Dream felt a huge weight lift. Cradling Ranboo close to him, he dragged himself over to the spaceship, Ranboo's only chance of survival. His legs were completely useless, numb and heavy. 

The cloth slid off the spaceship as the wind tore through the room. With all his strength, Dream reached out, Ranboo rolling from his arms and into the craft. 

With shaking hands, Dream reached blindly for the control panel. He knew how the switches felt, flicking them on. 

"Live. That's an order," he breathed, ice-cold fingers brushing the edge of the spaceship. Dream fell to the ground. The engine revved, autopilot engaging.

"Take-off in 3, 2, 1…" 

It was so very cold. The rest of the roof fell, pinning his under a blanket of snow, ice, and concrete.

"George–"


End file.
